


Sightless

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, kirishima arata - Freeform, kirishima ayato - Freeform, kirishima hikari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Kaneki meets a blind Touka in university and decides to become her friend. Her life changes drastically after that.





	Sightless

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is a rewrite of my touken one shot 'blind' in wattpad. it looks so much better than the old one which makes me cringe when i look at it.

Reaching into her pocket to retrieve a coin so she can buy a drink from the vending machine, the violet-haired female felt it slip through her fingers and a clank sound was heard one second later as the coin hit the ground. Great. Now she has to find her coin. Squatting down, Touka felt the rough pavement beneath her palms as she tried to find her coin. 

A few Kamii University students saw what happened and snickered. "Hey, have you heard? That girl's blind! I wonder how she even came to Kamii! Maybe she cheated!"

"Haha, that's possible! Maybe she bribed someone and got in!" Another one exclaimed.

She clicked her tongue as they walked off laughing and continued finding her coin. All her life, she was teased and bullied for being blind so she was immune to this kind of comments already. Nevertheless, those words were still harsh because they strike an arrow to her heart. While she continued finding her coin to no avail, a hand reached out to grab the 300 yen coin and held it out for her. "Is this yours?" 

A voice. From the low pitch of it, she could tell that it was a male. She swears if this guy helped her pick up the coin just to make fun of her, she would give him hell--Instead, he seemed to notice that she had an eyesight problem and placed the coin into her open palm. He cleared his throat and rephrased his question. "Is this 300 yen coin yours?"

Feeling the coldness and shape of the coin, she nodded and smiled, thankful that she managed to get her money back. "Yes, it is. Thank you for picking it up." 

The black haired male watched as she touched the vending machine and felt it all over for the coin slot before slotting her coin in. Then, he waited for her to press the button for the drink but she remained there, unmoving. Only when he stepped closer to look at her then he realized that she was blind. "What drink do you want?" He asked.

"Green tea."

He clicked on the button that represented green tea and the bottle dropped down to the bottom of the machine. Picking it up, he passed it to her and she thanked him once again. Maybe he's not as bad as she thought he would be...

Silence overcame them and Touka could tell that he was fidgeting from the sound of him shuffling his feet around. Then, he asked, "..What's your name? I am Kaneki Ken."

She turned her head in the direction of his voice. "Kirishima Touka."

"Kirishima-San, can I be your friend?"

Her defense instincts kicked in. She has met this kind of people before. They claim to want to be your friend, just for fun or pity and then they dump people once they get bored of them. "Why would you want to be my friend? You do know I'm blind right? Do you pity me?" 

"It's not that I pity you. I just want to be your friend. Is that not allowed?" Kaneki asked, a slight sorrow evident in his tone. He just wanted to get to know her better. But he understands how she feels. It must have been not easy living without her sight for so many years and people making fun of her because of that.

"Do whatever you want. Friends just betray you in the end..." She murmured but he heard it loud and clear, to which he replies that he wouldn't betray her. But Touka found it hard to believe that he would stick around.

She thought that he would leave her once he got bored with her company but he never did. Every single day without fail, he’d meet her in the mornings to go to school together, during breaks to eat meals and talk, and send her home safely after school. He never seemed to get bored of talking to her and their topics were never-ending; hobbies, school, clubs, family, food, likes and dislikes. They became so close that they could even talk about the most embarrassing things and still not feel embarrassed. 

Within 3 months, he had become such an important part and person of her life and she wondered how she even lived her whole life before meeting him. At some part along the way, she found herself wanting to be with him forever.

\---

The two friends sat beside each other on a bench on the rooftop, enjoying the afternoon breeze. Touka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Kaneki, do you think I'm pretty?"

Silence came.

"I knew it. It was a dumb question. Sorry, just ignore what I just said. Of course I'm ugly."

“Wha—no! You are not ugly! I was just—taken aback by your sudden question. Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering what a blind girl looks like to someone.”

“You are not ugly,” he repeated and placed his hand atop hers. “Believe me when I say that you’re pretty, beautiful even, and I won’t take you being blind as an excuse for you to say otherwise.”

Those words left his mouth and it took him a few seconds to register that he just said something so embarrassing that he can't take back. His cheeks burned with embarrassment but he noticed that her cheeks turned red as well. Touka swallowed. "Then do you like me? Would you see me as a romantic interest?"

She had no idea why she just asked that but somehow she wanted to hear his answer.

The black haired male looked down, his bangs covering his expression. "...I do, Touka-chan. I wasn’t planning to tell you because I'm afraid that it’ll become awkward between us and we’ll eventually stop being friends but I—“ He took a deep breath and steadied his gaze on her. “I have liked you, for a long time.”

Touka's breath caught in her throat and for a moment there, her heart stopped. Kaneki liking her? She found it impossible, no one would love a blind girl, even more so a blind and ugly girl. "I-I think you've got it mixed up. We've been spending too much time with each other and maybe you confused it with something else. No one would love me."

"No!" He exclaimed, startling her. Continuing, he said, "You’re not ugly! Touka-chan, I've already told you that you're beautiful and you being blind doesn't change my feelings for you. I fell in love with your personality before your looks. You’re the most genuine, hardworking and nicest person I’ve ever met!"

She remained quiet and he withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I wanted an answer. If my feelings are a burden to you, then you can forget about what I just said and we can go back to friends starting tomorrow. I just need some time to—" he stopped when she grabbed the end of his shirt.

"Kaneki... Thank you. You don't know how much your words mean to me. Someone who actually loves me for who I am, not pitying me because I'm blind. I—" she couldn't finish what she was saying as her tears fell down her cheeks halfway and she desperately tried to wipe them away.

Even though he told himself that he would never do anything she’d dislike, seeing her like this pained him. She froze when she felt his lips against her knuckles and allowed him to continue holding her hand even after putting it down.

Her heart raced wildly in her chest but she had to know what that was for. “What—“

“Will you go out with me, Touka-chan? I promise that I’ll cherish you and make you happy.”

The thought of going out on dates with him, spending more time with him outside of school and doing more intimate things with him brought redness to her cheeks. She finally realized the reason school isn’t as horrible as she used to think it was and how she always looked forward to meeting him in school was because she had feelings for him. To think that she was too dense to even notice she had them and mistook it for liking him so much as a best friend.

“Yes.”

\---

From then on, they became lovers. In addition to their daily meet ups in school, they also went out on dates on weekends which is usually planned by Kaneki. He planned their dates, ensured that they don't require the use of her sight and only the use of the sense of touch, smell, and hearing. Touka is happier than ever since she started dating Kaneki, and so was he.   
After a few months of dating, Touka decided it was time to let him meet her parents. Her parents always worry about her so she wants them to meet Kaneki so that they know she's well taken care of.

The door bell rang and everyone went to get the door. Kaneki stood at the doorstep and had a cake box in his hand as a thank you for letting him visit. They let him in and Touka and Kaneki sat on one side of the sofa while Hikari and Arata sat on the opposite side of the sofa.

"Dad, mom, this is Kaneki, my boyfriend. Kaneki, this is my father and mother." Touka introduced them to each other.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Kaneki Ken. I have been dating Kirishima-san for almost 5 months.” He tried his best to remain calm through his tense smile. The looks they gave him were deadly and he found himself wanting to run away already. And so the interrogation begins.

"What school are you from?"

"How did you guys meet?"

"What do you plan to do with our daughter?"

"Why our daughter? What do you like about her?"

"Are you serious about her? You do know that she's blind right?"

They bombarded him with so many questions that he couldn’t even keep up with and had troubles remembering them.

"Mom, dad! Stop it, you're scaring him!" Touka exclaimed.

Kaneki placed his hand over hers and smiled. "It's okay."

He then proceeded to answer every question Touka's parents had for him truthfully.

25 minutes later...

"Are we done with the questioning yet because I'm getting hungry." Touka whined.

"Last question. Can you make her happy?" Arata asked and carefully watched Kaneki's expression.

Kaneki squeezed Touka's hand and stared straight into Arata's and Hikari's eyes with a smile. "I will make her happy. No matter what it takes."

The parents laid back against the sofa and then Hikari apologized. "Sorry for bombarding you with so many questions. Touka is our precious daughter, you see. Of course we don't want to see her get hurt. It's also partially my fault that she's born blind. I used to be blind when I was in my teens..."

"Mom, it isn't your fault..." Touka said.

Hikari forced a smile and took her daughter’s hands into hers. "I know, you always say that but I still do feel bad about it. I'm sorry that you had to live a hard life... We were always so worried... Your father and I are now happy to know that you're in good hands."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she moved to hug them. "You guys don't have to worry now. I'm happy with Kaneki."

Kaneki couldn't help but tear up a little at the touching moment before him and cleared his throat. "Can I say something?"

They nodded and Touka returned to her side of the sofa. "I have an acquaintance of mine and he's a specialist in eye replacement surgery. I want to ask if it's alright for me to bring Touka to America for treatment?" He gazed at her and then frowned. "I want to let her have her sight. She deserves to.”

The parents looked at each other with a worried expression on their faces. "We appreciate it, but what are the chances of the surgery succeeding?"

"50-50."

\---

Sitting down onto the hospital bed, Touka tapped her feet on the ground and waited patiently for the doctors to call her to the operation theatre. Kaneki noticed that she looked nervous from the way her body trembled, and sat down beside her to take her hands into his. “Don’t worry. It’ll be alright. Who do you think your donor is? Make a guess.”

She pondered. “My father? Ayato?”

He shook his head. “The donor is a guy but he isn’t your father or brother. He’s someone who’s been by your side for a long time.”

She turned pale when she finally thought of the answer and she turned to look up at him. “Don’t tell me, it’s you?”

“That’s right.”

Gasping, she grabbed his shirt and felt tears stain her cheeks. Her voice trembled as she tried to find the words to say. “N-No! You can’t! I'm born blind so it's okay that I can't see, but you're born with sight and I can’t take that away from you! You’ve already so many things for me already. Please tell the doctors that I won’t do the operation!” She hit his chest and sobbed.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Touka and I would do anything to let you see."

"Kaneki, please say you won't do this. There's a 50 percent chance of this failing and if it does, you'll lose your sight completely!"

He stood his ground. "I will let you have your sight and I won't regret it. Besides, who said I'm giving you both of my eyes? I'm giving you one of them only." He joked and pulled her close.

"You idiot..." She murmured as she hugged him back.

At the corner of his eye, he saw the doctor enter the room and nod towards him. Separating hesitantly from Touka, he squeezed her hands and smiled. "It’s time for me to go. I’ll see you after the surgery.”

One week after the surgery…

The doctor removed both of the bandages together at the same time and while Kaneki slowly opened his eye and looked around with a satisfied grin, Touka was too afraid of doing so. She felt his hand on hers and he squeezed it to reassure her. She opened her eye with courage and stared at the male in front of her. He had black hair with bangs covering his forehead, grey eyes, a slim nose, and a smile hanging from his lips. "Hello. I would like to introduce myself again. My name is Kaneki Ken. What about you?"

Tears welled up in her eye and she wept into his chest. Seeing that their sight is alright, the doctors and nurses all left the room to leave them alone. He held her in his arms, running his fingers through her violet hair. Taking her by the shoulders, he pushed her back and surged forward to capture her lips onto his.

He shivered. He's glad that both of them came out of the surgery alive and well. Aside from the risk that he might lose his sight completely, there might also have been complications like infections and both of them could have died because of that. But he never told her that because he didn't want her to worry.

Touka pulled back and wiped away her tears. She smiled. "My name is Kirishima Touka. Nice to meet you. You know I expected you to be more handsome."

He frowned. "That hurts. I'm not handsome to you?"

Laughing, she punched his arm playfully. "I'm just joking. You are handsome okay? Probably the most handsome guy I've ever seen in the world."

He covered his growing blush with his hand. "You're saying that because I'm the first guy you see when you got your sight."

"That might be true but why would I stick with you for so long if I cared about your looks even if I couldn't see? It's obvious that I fell for your personality just like you fell for mine right? You're silly." She pinched his cheek.

He yelped in pain. "Ow! Touka-chan it hurts!"

She chuckled and let go of his cheek. Glancing around the room, she was awed at how everything looked like; the shapes, the colors, and the scenery. "So this is how it feels like to see... It's a really nice feeling. Now I know why you wanted me to have my sight."

Touka turned back to Kaneki and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, for everything. I wouldn’t have been able to see if we hadn’t met that day and became friends. I don’t know how I can ever repay you for this…”

He hugged her back. "You don’t have to. I did it because I wanted to.”

"I love you, Ken."

“I love you too.”

\---

A few months after they graduated, Kaneki proposed to Touka and she accepted. Seeing Touka in a wedding dress and getting married to her loved one, her parents were so happy and relieved because they thought that they would never see the day that she was very happy with someone else and couldn't help but tear up.

A few months later...

The couple was on the bed, with Kaneki’s arms around Touka, pulling her close as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Touka-chan, would you like to have children?"

She froze. "I-I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I don't want them to be born blind like me. I might have been lucky because I met you and you gave me one of your eyes but they might not be lucky. They might be blind for the rest of the lives and I don't want that." She said that with a slight tinge of sadness in her words.

"But Ayato-kun wasn't born blind right? So there's always a chance that our children won't be blind."

She shook her head. "I don't want to take that chance."

He cupped her cheeks and stared at her. "We took a chance at that surgery years ago. Why not take a chance again?"

Many years later...

Kaneki and Touka had 2 children and they were not born blind. The family of four lived happily ever after.


End file.
